Veterinarian
by FemaleChauvinist
Summary: Sam Uley has never reconciled with the vampires, but when he falls ill, his son John knows there's only one doctor they can call…


**Disclaimer:** While the attempt has been made to be medically accurate, some artistic license has been taken, and statements made by Carlisle are not to be regarded as authoritative.

Recognizable characters and plotlines are the property of Stephenie Meyer; all original characters and story © 2015 FemaleChauvinist.

_Do not post without permission. Do not copy/print without including the above disclaimer in its entirety._

**A/N: See my profile for "Werewolf notes" about Emily's aging and Sam's alpha control over his family.**

_2024  
Winnie four; John Uley seventeen_

**John Uley**

My twin sister Sarah and I sat studying at the dining room table when we heard the front door open and Dad's voice. "Emily?"

Sarah and I looked at each other; his voice sounded strained; and what was he doing home so early? His footsteps were rushing across the room toward the bathroom; he barely made it before I heard the sound of him being sick.

"Sam? Sam!" Mom's lighter footsteps ran from the kitchen to his side.

"He's never sick," Sarah whispered, her face pale.

"That doesn't mean it's anything bad," I tried to reassure her, not sure I believed my own words as the violent retching continued.

Finally there was silence, and then the sounds of Mom helping Dad to the living room to lie on the sofa. I got up and went to stand in the doorway. "Mom?" I called softly. "Is he all right?"

She came to my side. "He says his abdomen hurts," she whispered. "John, you don't think…appendicitis?"

I frowned. "It could be," I admitted slowly. "Or… I was reading about blocked intestines last night; the symptoms match. Either way, we should get him to a hospital."

Mom gripped my hand fiercely in both hers, her nails digging into my skin. "But we _can't_!" she cried frantically.

I sighed and wrapped my arm around her. "Look, maybe it's nothing serious." The trouble with reading those medical textbooks was that I tended to think of the worst possible diagnosis for what could be perfectly innocent symptoms.

"But what if it is?" she asked, near tears now.

I could only shake my head; I was planning to open a clinic here in La Push when I became a doctor, but that hardly helped us now.

Mom bit her lip as she looked over her shoulder at Dad. "John," she breathed, so faint I had to strain to hear her, "call Jacob."

I knew at once what she was asking; what Dad would forbid if he knew. He was head of our family, our alpha; if he gave an order we literally couldn't disobey. But as long as he didn't know…

I squeezed her shoulders gently before releasing her. "I will," I promised. "Better not let him have any food or water, just in case."

She nodded, and I pulled my cell phone from my pocket as I headed outside.

I had never spoken to the de facto head of our tribe; even when he and his family visited La Push Dad hadn't let us meet him. Even as I dialed the number, I wondered how I should address him. "Mr Black" seemed too formal; "Uncle Jacob" too casual for a man I had never met. It would have to be first names, though that hardly seemed right, either.

"Hello?"

"Jacob, this is John Uley," I said tersely. "I need Dr Cullen's number."

"What's wrong? Is Sam —?"

"He's sick; blocked intestine, appendicitis, I don't know!"

"All right; don't panic. Here's Doc's cell."

"Right. Thanks, Jacob."

"Sure thin —" I cut him off with the End button and quickly dialed the number he had given me.

He answered on the first ring. "Dr Carlisle Cullen."

Dr Carlisle Cullen. A vampire. The one doctor in the world who could treat werewolves because he knew what they were…the one doctor a werewolf like Dad wanted no part of.

"Dr Cullen, this is John Uley. I hate to bother you, but my father just came home sick."

"It's no bother, John," he assured me. "What are his symptoms?"

"Violent vomiting and abdominal pain. I'm thinking it could be a blocked intestine or even appendicitis."

"Possible, though simple gastroenteritis often presents the same symptoms. Still, with the way the werewolves heal, that doesn't seem as likely…and more serious conditions should be ruled out in any case. I'll drive up; it will be faster than trying to catch a flight."

I blinked; just like that, he was coming.

"The treaty," I remembered. "I know there's really no pack anymore, but if a former werewolf sees you on our territory…"

"I'll bring Jake as escort, and Edward to help if he needs surgery. Don't let him eat or drink anything."

"Right; that's what I already told Mom."

"Good boy. I'll just pick up some supplies from the hospital, and we'll be on our way."

I found myself swallowing hard. "Thanks, Dr Cullen."

"Don't mention it. And don't hesitate to call back before I get there if you need medical advice. I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Right. And thanks again."

I shoved the phone into my pocket and turned to see Sarah standing on the back porch. "John?"

"It's all right, Bess," I said softly as she ran to my side.

When we were little, we used to say we were "bes' fwends," and would call each other bes'. On my first day of kindergarten, one of the other little boys heard Sarah use the name, and accused me of being a girl. We got into a fight that ended up with him having a bloody nose and me a black eye; Sarah had never called me bes' again, but I still used the name for her.

"I called Dr Cullen; he's on his way."

The news didn't reassure her; if anything she seemed more frightened. "A vampire? John…"

"Relax; the Cullens are the good guys, Bess."

She shook her head. "Dad says there's no such thing as a good vampire, John. I wish you hadn't…"

I gave her half a smile. "Bessie, haven't you ever noticed that Dad is just a little bit prejudiced? You should listen to Uncle Seth; he thinks they're all right." He had even named his son after one of them; Ned's full name was Edward Jacob. "Besides…who else can we call?"

Sarah leaned her head on my shoulder with a half-swallowed sob. "I know. I'm just glad Abby is staying with Jenny Clearwater tonight."

I nodded; I was glad, too. Not for her safety from vampires who weren't going to hurt her, but because I didn't want my younger sister to have to see Dad like this. Bad enough that Mom and Sarah had.

**oOo**

I suppose driving _was_ faster than waiting for a flight — especially the way I'd heard the Cullens drove — but the two hours before the doctor arrived seemed interminably long. I found myself growing angry, jealous of all the people who could call emergency and have an ambulance there in minutes — who didn't realize how good they had it. _We_ even could, if it was any of us but Dad who was sick.

But at last the knock came at the door, and I hurried to answer it. "Jacob; come in." I swallowed my surprise at how young the alpha wolf still was. Of course, I knew that he was still phasing, keeping himself young for his immortal wife, but still I had somehow expected to see a man just a few years younger than Dad. Dad hadn't phased in over ten years; Mom even had a few gray hairs now.

"Good to see you, John. This is Dr Fang and his son, Edward."

The corner of the doctor's mouth twitched as he offered his hand. "Carlisle Cullen."

I nodded. "Come right in, Dr Cullen. He's in the living room."

I led the way, trying not to show my nervousness. I knew Dad wasn't going to like this; I just didn't know how he was going to react. Was he in enough pain that he wouldn't care?

I swallowed before speaking. "Mom…Dr Cullen's here."

Dad's eyes opened at the name, and he pushed himself up on his elbow with strength he didn't have. "John, how could you —?" he snarled.

I crossed my arms. "You're sick, Dad; you need a doctor."

"I'd rather die."

Mom caught her breath in a choked sob.

"Dad, please…" Sarah whispered; she might not trust Dr Cullen, but she could see there was no choice.

Dad growled, shaking with anger…or was it weakness?

"Don't phase," Jacob ordered quickly. "Lie back; be still." I recognized the note of command in his voice and was glad that while he had given most of the responsibilities of the pack to Dad, he was still technically alpha; Dad had no choice but to obey.

Jacob walked over to Mom and wrapped his arms over her shoulders, pulling her back against his chest. "Holding up all right, Emily?" he murmured.

She nodded, reaching to cling to his big hands with her small ones. "Thank you, Jake," she whispered.

Dad glared, growling low in his throat as Dr Cullen stepped forward and brushed a hand over his forehead, but he could do nothing more against Jacob's order.

"Emily, what's his normal body temperature since he stopped phasing?" the doctor asked quietly.

"I don't know exactly…cooler than it used to be, but still warmer than an average human." One of the reasons we couldn't have just any doctor treat him.

"Sam, have you been experiencing any pain or discomfort before today?"

Dad's only answer was a snarl.

"Cooperate," Jacob growled, his voice still ringing with alpha command.

Edward flashed him a crooked smile. "Don't worry about it, Jake." He turned and spoke swiftly to Dr Cullen.

Oh, right; the mind-reader. Dad must have involuntarily thought of the answer; there was no need for him to speak it.

Sarah leaned against my side, and I wrapped my arm around her, watching in silence as Dr Cullen completed his examination. "It's a blocked intestine," he said soberly. "Edward and I will have to operate."

"You can do that — here?" Mom managed.

He shrugged. "I'll have to. It's not the worst conditions I've ever operated under. Does he still heal instantly?"

Mom and I looked at each other. "I don't know," I offered finally.

"Easy enough to test," Dr Cullen assured us, picking up a small knife. Dad growled, but Jacob nodded his permission and Dr Cullen nicked Dad's finger. "Slower than a current werewolf; faster than a human," he murmured. "All right. We'll use the kitchen table. Jake, you have the same blood type, so don't wander far, just in case."

"I'll just take them out back," Jacob said. He fixed Dad with a final penetrating stare. "He has my permission, Sam. Don't make things difficult."

Then he turned and ushered Mom out to the back porch, and I followed with Sarah.

She curled against my side as I sat against the porch post, and I let my arm drape around her.

"Is it really safe?" Mom whispered. "Oh, I know Dr Cullen's never tasted a drop of human blood and all that — but what about the other one?"

"Edward? He's fine," Jacob assured her quickly. "He's been working as an EMT for six years now; doesn't even hold his breath most of the time. 'Sides, they've all assured me that not only is werewolf blood not nearly as appealing as human blood, it's downright unappetizing." He shrugged. "Kind of insulting, actually."

Mom managed a weak smile, but Sarah shuddered against me.

"Sarah, if you're cold, come sit by me," Jacob offered.

Sarah shook her head. "No, thank you. I-I'm fine."

"You don't think they need any help, do you?" I asked a little hesitantly. My knowledge of medicine was mostly theoretical, except for the couple first aid courses I'd taken; I wasn't sure how much help I could actually be — or if I could stand to see Dad like that.

"Nah," Jacob assured me. "With no humans to put on an act for, they can practically be in two places at once."

Vampire speed or not, it still seemed like ages before Edward stepped out on the porch. "Emily? You can go in and see him; we moved him to the bedroom."

Mom got to her feet. "How is he?"

Edward smiled easily. "He'll be fine," he assured her. "He's still out of it right now, but I know you want to see him. And he _can_ hear if you talk to him."

"Come on," Jacob said softly.

Sarah froze against me as Jacob escorted Mom inside, petrified at the idea of being alone with a vampire without a werewolf for protection.

"I won't bite you," Edward promised with a smile, sitting on the step a few feet away from Sarah. She pressed as close to me as she could, nearly crawling across me.

Edward shook his head. "What kinds of stories do they raise you kids on?"

"True ones, mostly," I admitted.

"I know, but that doesn't make them fit for children," he murmured.

"The big, bad wolf isn't exactly G-rated, either," I said shortly. The way he was scaring my sister, he'd be lucky if _I_ didn't turn into a giant wolf.

"Sorry," he said quickly, getting up. "Why don't you two come on inside now; it's getting cold out. And, Sarah…you really _can_ trust me."

She stared at him wide-eyed, but said nothing.

**oOo**

I was sitting alone at the breakfast table the next morning when Dr Cullen walked into the room. "Good morning, John. Mind if I join you?"

"Oh…of course not, but shouldn't you be with Dad?"

He smiled easily as he took a seat across the table from me. "Jacob can keep him from phasing or attacking me, but he can't keep his blood pressure from going up when I'm in the same room; I think it's actually worse when he's chafing at the alpha command. So it's better for him if I keep my distance; I'll check on him in a little while but for now I have Edward keeping mental tabs on him."

"Oh. You know, I keep forgetting he can read minds…"

"I suppose it does take some getting used to; we all take it for granted now."

I nodded, hesitating with my spoon in my bowl; it felt odd eating in front of a guest. "I'd offer you breakfast, but we don't keep bottled blood on hand…"

He chuckled. "That's all right; I'm not thirsty anyway. Don't let me stop you."

I grinned, a little embarrassed, and finished what was left of my breakfast.

"So, you're planning to be a doctor?"

I looked up, startled, and then remembered the mind-reader; he must have heard something yesterday. "Edward told you?"

The doctor smiled. "He didn't have to. I could tell when you called me yesterday that you knew more about medicine than the average seventeen-year-old."

"Yeah. I'm planning to open a clinic here when I get through school; doesn't seem right that werewolves should have to send out of state for a vampire when they get sick."

Dr Cullen chuckled. "It's no trouble at all," he assured me, "but I'll agree it would be better to have something a little closer. When I get home, I'll copy my research on werewolves and mail it to you."

I shook my head. "Dad would never let me accept a package from a vampire."

"I'll send it to Seth Clearwater, then." His face sobered. "Not that I normally advise going behind your parents' backs, John. But if you're going to be treating werewolves, you should have all the available research on them…the fact that a vampire did the research is irrelevant."

"Yeah…thanks. I'm actually thinking of taking a few veterinary courses, too."

"I'm not sure that's necessary," Dr Cullen mused. "They seldom get hurt in wolf form."

"And there's not really a pack anymore, anyway," I completed the thought. "But being prepared never hurt. Anyway, I probably won't be able to; med school's gonna cost enough as it is."

He gave me a half smile. "You take cash or check?"

I felt my face redden. "Sorry; that wasn't a hint." I'd actually forgotten how wealthy the Cullens were supposed to be.

"I know, but I am serious."

"Well…thanks…but you know Dad…"

"All right…I'll arrange for a full scholarship for college and med school; your father will never guess that it's 'blood money.'"

I snorted. "'Blood money'?"

He chuckled. "Jacob's term. You want it?"

"Yeah…sure…if you really mean it. Thanks."

"It's settled, then." His eyes twinkled. "But you're on your own for those veterinary courses!"

The End

_I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know! _

_Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


End file.
